Une vie en noir et blanc
by SnakKathou
Summary: Vous voulez savoir ce qu'a été la vie de Severus? Venez lire... Extraits de son carnet de bord à l'appui!


Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6.

Disclaimer : à part le style et les idées peut-être un peu trop délurées pour appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'une tarée dans mon genre, tout appartient à l'adorable, grandissime, honorable, respectable et vénérable J. K. Rowling. Il n'est pas à proscrire la présence future de personnages évoluant sur mon forum RPG et qui, me semble-t-il, pourraient rendre l'intrigue plus intéressante.

Rating : K+

O**o**O**o**O

_**Chapitre 1 : **__**Le passé donne sa saveur au présent**_

En cette soirée de mois d'août, Severus Snape, l'orgueilleux et ténébreux, s'assit dans un fauteuil en cuir de dragon noir. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre de s'installer confortablement, dans l'obscurité humide et fraîche de ses appartements qui ressemblaient plus que de raison à des cachots, pour faire le point sur sa vie, réfléchir à ce que le passé pouvait lui apporter et envisager l'avenir sous un jour faste.

C'est ainsi qu'en cette soirée, Severus avait sorti son journal de bord. Il le tenait depuis quelques années déjà, même s'il ne prenait pas régulièrement la plume pour y noter les événements importants de sa vie.  
Il prit l'ouvrage relié de cuir sombre, caressa un instant la couverture, comme s'il hésitait à l'ouvrir pour revivre quelques moments clefs de son existence, mais céda à l'importance de ce qu'il avait à y écrire ce soir...

Snape ouvrit enfin son carnet de bord. Les premières pages, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, avaient été noircies dès son enfance…

_  
__Jeudi 8 janvier 1968.__  
__Mère m'a appris tout à l'heure que demain, pour mes neuf ans, mon père me préparait une surprise. Je n'aime pas cela du tout. __  
__Tout ce qui vient de mon père, de toute façon, me donne envie de vomir. __  
__Comment un moldu aussi crapuleux et violent a-t-il pu plaire à ma mère ?__  
__Je sais qu'il la bat comme il le fait avec moi. __  
__Un jour, il paiera pour tout cela, j'en fais le serment.__  
__  
_  
L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne put réprimer un petit rictus mauvais. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire à son géniteur le mal qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui apporter. L'imbécile était mort dans sa misérable usine moldue, accident de travail avait-on dit alors…  
Mais il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de voir un homme tomber dans une cuve de verre en fusion. Accident…

_  
__Mercredi 22 juin 1974.__  
__Alors que je sortais de l'examen de Défense contre les forces du Mal, ces idiots de Gryffondors ont encore réussi à m'humilier en public. Ces quatre scroutts à pétard ne supportent pas que je sois plus intelligent qu'eux. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Bande de cons.__  
__Le pire, c'est que Black et Potter ont utilisé contre moi l'un des sorts que j'ai inventés !__  
__Je suppose que cette affaire restera gravée dans bien des mémoires.__  
__Je les déteste tous !__  
__  
_  
Ce passage ravivait de bien mauvais souvenirs. Severus avait quinze ans lorsque Sirius et James l'avaient suspendu par les pieds, dévoilant à qui veut le caleçon gris et les maigres mollets à peine velus de l'adolescent solitaire au nez crochu.

_  
__Samedi 13 avril 1976.__  
__Lucius m'a mis en contact avec le Maître. Je vais enfin rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.__  
_

Ensuite venait le passage de la cérémonie d'investiture et d'entrée dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Ces réminiscences-là avaient une délicieuse saveur de bonheur.

_  
__Dimanche 30 août 1980.__  
__Beaucoup de choses ont changé ces derniers temps, à commencer par moi-même. Des événements inattendus ont bouleversé le destin de nombre de mes confrères, dont certains dignitaires d'illustres familles de sorciers, et je me dois d'en rendre compte présentement, en toute objectivité si cela m'est possible. _

_Il y a peu, j'étais l'un des serviteurs du Prince des Ténèbres, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort en personne. A cette époque, j'étais convaincu de la supériorité des lignées de sorciers au sang pur, de la noblesse inhérente à leurs origines, et de l'idée que le pouvoir d'administrer notre monde leur revienne de droit, et ce coûte que coûte... Cette nuit-là, quand j'ai senti la marque du Maître me brûler la peau au fer rouge, je compris aisément qu'une chose terrible s'était produite. La nouvelle se propagea comme une traînée de poudre, provoquant stupeur, consternation et esprit de vengeance parmi les nôtres. Personne ne voulut y croire au début. Certains Mangemorts avaient déjà renoncé à leur dévotion avant même que les conditions de sa disparition ne soient établies. Il faut croire que l'idée de renoncer à leur vie publique leur pesait déjà assez bien comme ça. Bien sûr, chacun d'entre nous était confronté à un choix cornélien : risquer de tout perdre en restant fidèles à des idéaux évanouis au beau milieu d'une pouponnière, ou se confronter au Ministère et à ses tribunaux, ce qui ne valait guère mieux. _

_L'éventualité d'un petit séjour à Azkaban avait de quoi refroidir les ardeurs des plus téméraires d'entre nous. Je fais partie de ceux-là. Comme il était hors de question que je sombre dans la marginalité en devenant un hors-la-loi, j'avais avant tout besoin d'un soutien qui me garantisse une totale sécurité aux yeux des instances officielles. Par une heureuse coïncidence, un poste de professeur de potions au collège Poudlard devait bientôt être suppléé. Possédant largement les qualifications requises pour prétendre légitimement à cette fonction et en tant qu'ancien élève, je savais qu'il n'y avait __a priori__ aucune raison pour que je ne fasse pas l'affaire. Néanmoins, il était à prévoir que le directeur et sorcier Albus Dumbledore se douterait probablement de quelque chose. Et on le comprend. Quelle meilleure couverture peut-on imaginer à un fuyard que la candidature à un poste d'enseignant dans un établissement si réputé de la part d'une personne pourvue d'ambitions et désireuse de faire ses preuves ? _

_Deux jours passèrent avant que je ne reçoive un hibou de la part du directeur de Poudlard lui-même et son accord à ma demande d'entretien en vue de postuler au poste de professeur. Le lendemain matin, je pris le premier train en direction d'un lieu que je n'avais déjà que trop fréquenté dans ma jeunesse. Trop de mauvais souvenirs remontèrent en revoyant le quai de gare, les moldus entassés les uns contre les autres à n'attendre qu'une même chose… et pour couronner le tout, l'odeur de sucreries lancinante d'un compartiment à l'autre du Poudlard Express. Pour preuve que ce voyage se rapprochait plus du véritable calvaire, j'ai même été victime de nausées pendant ma lecture des Bulletins officiels publiés par le Ministère, réglementant le rôle des chargés d'études à Poudlard. Quelques gorgées de Revigorant en vinrent heureusement à bout, bien que je me serais allègrement passé de la demi-heure de calèche jusqu'au Château. _

_Conduit à son bureau par un elfe de maison aussi maladroit que stupide, je fus heureux de constater qu'aucune mauvaise rencontre ne risquerait d'arriver en ces lieux, l'école n'ayant pas encore ouvert ses portes au… grand public. La servile créature claqua des doigts, faisant descendre une corde qu'il tira d'un coup sec, et m'implora du regard pour que j'emprunte l'escalier ainsi libéré du mur. Une fois franchie la porte de son bureau, l'homme se montra distingué et courtois, et me fit m'asseoir face à son bureau. "Prendrez-vous une tasse de thé ?" me demanda-t-il d'abord. Déclinant l'offre poliment, je patientai, tant bien que mal je l'avoue, jusqu'à ce qu'il termine la sienne. Je me demandais si l'état de tension intérieure transpirait sur mon visage, dans mon regard… Je savais bien que non, puisqu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Le moment vint où il me demanda mes Certificats d'Aptitude et mon curriculum vitae. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai présumé de quelque chose. Le regard du sorcier, dont la distinction de l'Ordre de Merlin 1re classe lui servait de support pour son encrier, s'attarda sur les parchemins que je lui remettais, sur la main qui les lui remettait, et pour finir sur moi quand il s'adossa de nouveau dans son fauteuil. J'avais la nette impression que sa vision portait au-delà des parchemins qui voilaient tout de son visage à part le haut de son front. "Peut-être est-il en train de m'observer droit dans les yeux en se doutant du pire ?" me demandai-je en inclinant la tête pour sembler distrait. _

_Au final, l'entrevue fut plutôt brève. Le directeur accepta de me prendre à l'essai pour une année scolaire, durant laquelle je devrais me consacrer corps et âme à l'enseignement. Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses, dont certaines ne peuvent être mentionnées ici, compte tenu de leur confidentialité. Mais une chose est sûre, je compte bien imprimer aux élèves de cette école la rigueur et la droiture d'esprit nécessaire à l'apprentissage de la magie !_

_  
_  
Cela avait marqué l'entrée de Severus à Poudlard comme professeur de Potions… Il avait vécu là des années pleines de surprises, des années à pouvoir prouver la supériorité des Serpentards, des années à opprimer les plus idiots, des années à se venger sur les enfants de ce qu'avaient fait leurs parents !

_  
__Mardi 1er septembre 1991.__  
__Potter… Le fils de Potter est entré à Poudlard !__  
__Tout le monde est déjà à ses pieds. Lui, le "Survivant"…__  
__On verra s'il survivra à mes cours, ce petit con !__  
__  
_  
L'entrée d'Harry à Poudlard avait été aussi un événement très marquant… mais d'une toute autre façon pour Snape que pour les autres, bien sûr. Peu de professeurs n'étaient pas aveuglés par la célébrité de Potter. Lui seul restait assez lucide pour ne pas s'abaisser comme le faisaient ses collègues. D'ailleurs, Snape était sans aucun doute le professeur que le balafré appréciait le moins, de part son cynisme, son sadisme même, la froideur qu'il dégageait ainsi que l'antipathie qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à entretenir.  
Severus n'a jamais été du genre à nouer avec ses élèves des liens de proximité, peut-être un peu avec les Serpentards peuplant la seule maison qui était un tant soit peu valable à Poudlard.

_  
__Jeudi 30 janvier 1992. Midi.__  
__J'ai retrouvé cette chère Ann Hockley lors de la conférence sur les potions expérimentales. Elle n'a pas changé en dix ans, toujours aussi belle et désirable...__  
__Ce matin, à la conférence, elle portait une superbe robe noire en fuseau qui dévoilait ses longues jambes fines et blanches… Ses cheveux étaient tressés en une natte qui oscillait délicatement dans son dos lorsqu'elle bougeait un peu… Et ses yeux verts ont toujours cette profondeur étrange qui m'avait déjà séduit…__  
__Nous avons rendez-vous ce soir.__  
_

Ann… Encore un souvenir particulièrement attachant… Une délicieuse femme qui, la première depuis longtemps, avait réussi à percer la carapace sentimentale de Severus…

_  
__Vendredi 31 janvier 1992.__  
__Il fallait s'en douter, Ann et moi avons passé une soirée exceptionnelle. Nous sommes allés ensemble dans un restaurant assez chic, pour l'occasion, j'avais ressorti mon smoking noir et ma cape à doublure émeraude. Minerva m'a aidé à faire mon nœud de cravate… Il est effroyable de se rendre compte à quel point la mémoire des choses simples disparaît rapidement !__  
__Bref. Après le restaurant, nous nous sommes promenés en forêt. La soirée fut vraiment savoureuse. Vers minuit et demi, j'ai raccompagné Ann à sa chambre d'hôtel. __  
__Nous avons passé ensemble une nuit des plus agréables. __  
__Ce matin, j'ai remarqué qu'elle m'avait encore mordu. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher… C'est ce qui me plaît tant chez elle, peut-être… __  
_

Les souvenirs étaient quelque chose de sacré en ce monde, comme dans l'autre. Le vécu de chacun fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui…

Snape prit une plume d'hippogriffe noir qu'il trempa dans de l'encre avant de rédiger quelques lignes en date de ce jour :

_Jeudi 17 août 1996._

_Bizarrement, après ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier, on m'a rappelé à Poudlard. C'est particulièrement étonnant. Il semblerait que l'on m'ait innocenté pour ce que j'ai fait à Albus Dumbledore. _

_Tout ceci me laisse perplexe. Il me faudra bien réfléchir avant de prendre ma décision. Je sais d'avance que certains élèves vont chercher à me causer des problèmes avec le passé._

_Cela devient lassant, à la longue. Potter par exemple…  
__  
_  
Après avoir essuyé la plume avec minutie, Severus la posa sur son bureau. Il rangea ensuite son journal de bord.

La vie réservait bien des surprises. Snape songea à ces imbéciles de maraudeurs… Il les surpassait une fois de plus.  
Il repensa à son moldu de père… Le seul point positif de cet homme était d'avoir donné sa semence au bon moment.  
Vint ensuite l'image de sa mère… Elle devait être fière de son unique fils. Où qu'elle soit, là-haut ou là en bas, elle ne pouvait que sourire en le regardant.  
Il valait mieux ne pas penser à Ann. Depuis qu'elle était enterrée, Severus préférait rester sur le bonheur que lui procuraient les souvenirs réels. D'ailleurs, les nuits passées avec elle ou celles passées avec d'autres femmes n'avaient que peu de place dans le présent.

L'Élue… c'était autre chose…  
Une promesse avant tout…

O**o**O**o**O

Voilà, ce premier chapitre marque le début de ma fic que, pour une fois, j'ai l'intention de finir (mais l'enfer n'est-il pas pavé de bonnes intentions ?)...

Je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 7 entièrement, donc ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le spoiler ici.

J'espère que ce début vous aura plu et que cela vous incitera à venir lire la suite...

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'en tiendrai compte autant que possible pour la suite !

Amis lecteurs, amies lectrices, bisous à vous.


End file.
